Dinner
by msyu1
Summary: Ema's Fluffy interaction with Klavier. Spoiler from PWAA to DD. Thanks for edits from JordanPhoenix.


**Note: Timeline between Reclaimed Turnabout and Turnabout Academy.**  
 **My headcanon is that Klavier and Ema start dating after Ema passes the exam for scientific investigator.**  
 **Ema visits Phoenix, and then she meets Klavier.**  
 **I just want to write Klema.**  
 **I feel this story is not so good. It doesn't have any narration for environment, and I just random picked one title. If you can accept it, just read below.**

I walked out from Wright Anything Agency and breathed the fresh outside air. It was so good to see it busy, and it made me think about when I first came there.

"Ema?"

That too familiar voice came from the person was all too familiar to me. Even though I didn't see directly, I could already imagine the awful blond hair and purple jacket.

And my imagination became reality in a few seconds.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, noticing his casual expression.

"Just to talk about the case with Herr Forehead, but seems that I'm unlucky. Why are _you_ here, Ema?"

"Me? Of course to visit Mr. Wright, and tell him about myself." I put my finger on the chin and moved my head. "However, Apollo was not there, so you just wasted your time. According to Mr. Wright, Apollo is visiting his friend Clay, who is an astronaut."

"It's late now, so how about a meal nearby?" He took my hand. "It's on me."

"Well, if you say so."

I looked around the gorgeous décor and felt somewhat unreal.

"I haven't been here until now. It's a good place."

"I used to come here frequently with Kristoph, but it that was a long time ago." He didn't look at me as he said this.

"Is this your first time here since … _that_?"

"You could say that." He smiled. "I needed to reserve the best place I knew for the most important person."

"Do you have anything to recommend?" I looked at the overpriced menu and realized I couldn't afford anything on it.

The waiter pointed to the most expensive dish with a smile on his face.

"Sir, are you here with your girlfriend? Then the best one is our new dish."

"Ja, just this. Thanks for your recommendation. "After the waiter walked away, he suddenly leaned close to me. "Ema, I said I would pay for it, so don't worry too much about the price."

"Yes, but..." I hesitated. "I'm not very used to the term _'girlfriend'_."

"You will soon enough." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "You are the person I've loved at first sight."

"I'm not." I pushed slightly at his face to make him lean away somewhat and took a sip of the drink. "By the way, do you know why I care about Mr. Wright so much?"

"Because...he helped you and your sister?" He held his cup and looked very nervous.

"Yes, but not just that." I turned my head away and became pensive. "At that time, I thought Lana had used me for her promotion, but I was wrong. Luckily it was not too late for us to make up."

His expression changed and he turned back to face me.

"So, were it not for him, you would never have made up with your sister?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I couldn't imagine how she got through those two years. Because of that, I wanted to be a scientific investigator to help her."

He held my other hand and squeezed it.

"And you've finally realized your dream, Ema."

"I feel so happy for what I have now. Mr. Wright, Mr. Edgeworth, and same for you." The corner of my mouth turned into a small smile. "Because of those people, I am here now."

"I feel so honored that you compare me with other two." He laughed softly.

"That's why I understand everything now. When you finally knew everything about your brother, you must have felt so bad. "My smile disappeared. "He used and abused your trust, so you suffered so much in those seven years."

His smile faltered too.

"Ja," he said slowly. "That's why you hated me. You hated my easy trust. You hate my used of concerts to flee away afterward."

"Speaking of concerts, believe me, your music is good," I said softly. "I just hated that you attract fans, especially young girls."

"Well, that's all over. Kristoph _and_ band." He raised his head and looked into my eyes. "Now the Dark Age of Law is over, and everything will be better."

"Talking about that…" I suddenly laughed. "What do you think of Mr. Edgeworth?"

"You know he's different from me in every way, so you've always compared me with him. Our one common ground is that lots of young girls admire us."

"But there's _another_ difference – I'm _his_ fan, not _yours_." I teased. "However, Mr. Edgeworth has Ms. von Karma, and I only have you."

"So you finally admit it?" He touched his bangs. "You're admitting to your feelings for me?"

"Well, not really." I took out a Snackoo. "But it's no use in denying it."

"Sometimes I think when I met you two years earlier, perhaps you were more frank with me."

"Maybe." I mumbled. "But who knows?"

"You are right. But no matter how the past was, we still have a bright future, don't we?"

"Yeah. So when _did_ I change my opinion of you?" I lowered my head and mumbled to myself, eating Snackoos one by one. "Was it after finding out the truth about your brother, or that concert?"

"No matter which one it was, it was before you knew it."

"It's so bad that Lana was right about us." I looked earnestly into his blue eyes "Klavier Gavin, I cannot get rid of you."

"I'm so honored." He suddenly clutched my hand and I felt his cold rings press against my skin. "I won't leave you. Please don't ever leave me."

"How could I? It's so good to have you, Gavin."

"Ema, I feel so relieved to see you so happy."

"Yeah, I can finally conduct scientific investigations and not in a sneaky way."

"By the way, will you go abroad later?"

"Maybe. That depends on Mr. Edgeworth. Maybe one day I can even meet an international prosecutor."

"Then please not to forget me during that time."

"What are you talking about?" I patted his shoulder. "I always separate my work and personal life."

"But _I_ couldn't do that… because of _you_."

"Come on!" I playfully poked his chest. "You liked to flirt with me, and you even had the cheek to say it!"

"Ema, you just flushed."

"I didn't!" Even as I said it, I could feel the obvious heat in my face.

"Now, now. If you are still like this, then you won't ever get over of it." He reached out his hand. "You are so cute."

I glanced at him huffily, without saying any word.

"Well, I still need to care about scientific investigation."

After exiting the restaurant, I purposely stood with my back towards him.

"I won't waste your time, Fraulein Scientific Investigator." He waved his hand. "But unlike you, I don't mind if _you_ 'waste' _my_ time."

"Then I'll waste your time _so much_! Just you wait, Gavin!"

Even as I said the words, this time, something was different.

I walked away quickly, but this time, with a faint smile on my face.

 **Note: The first part I finished was about Phoenix and Edgeworth, but I felt I didn't have begining and end, so I tried to add those in the timeline (but I still felt messed up).**  
 **At first, I wanted to write Klavier and Ema reconcile about Phoenix, but it's fine to write some everyday life like this.**  
 **I didn't write much lately, so I just use this story for practice.**


End file.
